


Myboi's 50 a Day

by myboi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: 50 prompts, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Michael Needs a Hug, Multi, Panic Attacks, turnfree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboi/pseuds/myboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 prompt every day for 50 days</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro List

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome

Welcome! To get back in the groove of writing everyday, I'm doing this challenge. (The sequel for cocoon will be up shortly, thank you for waiting). Feel free to do this challenge and also COMMENT ANY SHIPS YOU WANT FEATURED bc imma run out of ideas :,)

-=+=- 

**~01** “I need you.”

**~02** “Just tell me that you love me.”

**~03** “Please wake up.”

**~04** “Why are you at my house at 3:00 AM?”

**~05** “I think I’m in love with you.”

**~06** “Are you going to kiss me?”

**~07** “Wait, you like me, too?”

**~08** “I know it’s late, but I just needed to tell you that you’re great.”

**~09** “If I could, I would get you a million puppies just to make you happy again.”

**~10** “I know you don’t want to, but you’re going to have to wake up soon.”

**~11** “We’re going to be in so much trouble if somebody catches us.”

**~12** “Every time I see you, you have the same exact book as me, and I just need to ask, are you a spy?”

**~13** “What’s the difference between love and infatuation?”

**~14** “Can I kiss you?”

**~15** “Just breathe.”

**~16** “This is the sixth time you’ve spelled my name wrong. Are you doing this on purpose?”

**~17** “I love you, but please never break into my house again.”

**~18** “How many times do I have to tell you before you believe me?”

**~19** “Let’s just stay here all day. Yeah, that sounds good.”

**~20** “How would you feel if I told you… that this is for you?”

**~22** “You know, you really suck at this.”

**~23** “Are you scared of me?”

**25** “Let’s adopt twenty cats together and treat them like our children.”

**26** “I swear I didn’t see anything!”

**27** “I won’t tell anyone. I swear.”

**28** “Hey, can I ask you for a favor?”

**29** “What if I kissed you right now?”

**31** “Shut up. Just, shut up.”

**32** “I don’t think I love you anymore. In fact, I’m very much sure that I hate you.”

**35** “It was part of the deal.”

**38** “Let’s play a game: How many more times do I have to give you these until you realize I’m flirting with you?”

**40** “Was that supposed to hurt?”

**42** “Don’t say anything. Just… just dance with me. Right here. Right now.”

**44** “I… I thought you were dead.”

**48** “Please don’t tell me it’s you I saw on the World’s Most Wanted list.”

**21** “I just want to hold your hand, and tell everyone that we’re together. Is that too much to ask for?”

**24** “How many times do I have to ask you before you finally say yes?”

**30** “Let’s just stop to think about the fact that you’re actually holding my hand right now.”

**33** “You’re a terrible person. Why do you have to be such a terrible person?”

**34** “I’d love you if you weren’t so nice to me all the time.”

**36** “I can’t explain right now. I just need you to pretend that we’re dating.”

**37** “Wait, your name isn’t Eight Ball?”

**39** “I’m sorry, okay? You’re just really cute, and I get nervous around cute people.”

**41** “Out of all the lies I’ve told, loving you was probably the biggest one.”

**43** “Of course you can forgive me. That’s all you have to do. Just forgive me.”

**45** “Let’s go on a road trip together, and never come back.”

**46** “Run away with me.”

**47** “You couldn’t have possibly stolen my heart.”

**49** “You’re leaving? Again? Why do you always have to leave me?”

**50** “If there’s two things I know, it’s that I love coffee… and I love you, too.”


	2. 1. "I need you" (9/9/16)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has an anxiety attack in the middle of the night.

**1** “I need you.”

“What time is it?”

Ryan’s voice cracked through the tiny speaker of the phone. There was shuffling on the other side of the line.

“2:36 am. I’m sorry.”

“No. Are you okay?”

The concern rose in Ryan’s voice as he awaited the answer from Michael on the other end.

“No. Im- it’s fucking dumb. I’ll just go back to sleep.”

Michael’s jersey slipped through the receiver as his voice shook with frustration.

“I love you. I’ll be right there.”

Ryan got in his car, the seat was cold and made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Michael woke up sometimes. And his breath would waver and his chest would grow heavy and fast. And his mind would race and his mind would lie to him. Ryan was there. Through it all. To hold him, to calm his breathing, to shush his mind and never let him go. Ryan held Michael like a small boy. A frail child, easily broken. And when sleep took Michael and Ryan still never let go, things were better. Because Ryan needed him as much as he needed Ryan.


	3. 2. "Just tell me you love me" 9/10/16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin says it. 
> 
> -Meg says it back

 “Just tell me that you love me”

Gavin had been saying this for as long as him and Meg had been together. It started super cocky, with a “I know you love me, dear.”  
And a “You crazy bird, just tell me you love me already.”  
And Gavin, with his crazy fear of rejection, never wants to say it first.  
“I love you”  
Meg was in the living room, trying to feed film into her Polaroid for her Patreon contributors. Gavin was watching as her delicate fingers became rigid with frustration.  
“I hate this damn thing!”  
She yelled, at nobody in particular. Gavin came over.   
“The camera probably broke.”  
“Why do you say that?”  
“Well if I could look at how gorgeous you are all day I'd probably need rest too.”  
Meg got up from her position on the floor, setting the camera aside. She stepped towards Gavin and put on her sexiest look possible, she grabbed the collar of the tshirt he was wearing and pulled, bringing the man closer, his breath warm.   
“Mr. Free.”  
Meg's raspy whisper blew across his face and made the hairs in his beard twitch.  
“Yes Ms Turney?”  
“With a compliment like that… Just tell me you love me.”


End file.
